Sabrina Dacia
Sabrina Dacia is a super smart and adventurous teenage girl and is also the main protagonist in Loonatics Reborn. She is a descendant of Sophie Deaver (A.K.A. SC D.) Her close relationship is Jackson Riff. She also owns a pet wolf named "Philomon." Before a meteor struck the city-planet of Acmetropolis, Sabrina was an equestrian at the Acmetropolis Stables where she adopted Philomon. She was fired by her co-worker after adopting the injured and neglected wolf. Sabrina enjoys playing with Philomon and traveling planet-to-planet when she's off duty. She is also good friends with the Loonatics. Her cybersuit is a kangaroo. History Before Sabrina gained her powers and her cybersuit, she once worked as an equestrian at the Acmetropolis Stables where Philomon went there to rest. Shortly after she adopted Philomon, she was fired by her co-worker and left the stables with her newly-adopted pet. General Knowledge Sabrina Dacia is a smart and adventure-loving girl. Before earning her cybersuit and her powers, she was once an equestrian at the Acmetropolis Stables where she found a neglected, severely injured wolf. Then, she adopted the wolf and named him "Philomon." Unfortunately, she was fired by her co-worker after adopting Philomon. As a member of the Loonatics, along with Philomon, her powers are very similar to Rev's. Relationships Philomon Her relation to Philomon is powerful. When she once worked as an equestrian at the Acmetropolis Stables, she found Philomon all bruised up with scratches, bites, and blood. She went into one of the stalls where Philomon slept and adopted him. After she did, she was fired by her co-worker for taking care of a huge wolf and not the horses. She even left the stables with Philomon without telling why. Jackson Riff As revealed in "True Cyber Love," Sabrina has a close relationship with Jackson. After Jackson saved Sabrina from General Nixman's Mind Controlling Generator. Jackson said to Sabrina that he first met her at a music club somewhere around Acmetropolis. Both Jackson and Sabrina start kissing each other after being reunited. The Loonatics Both Sabrina and Philomon are great rivals to the Loonatics. In "The Space Explorer," Sabrina is shown to have good membership with the Loonatics. Ace told Sabrina that someday she would become a member of the team. Powers and Abilities * Prehensile Toes - Sabrina possesses prehensile toes like Jackson Riff possesses a prehensile tail. Sabrina can use her toes to grip onto things. Sabrina's toes are long and flexible. According to Tech, Sabrina's prehensile toes were found to be astonishing. * Speed - '''Like Rev Runner, Sabrina also has the ability to run at supersonic speeds. She can retain her speed rate from 25 mph to 110 mph. * '''Night Vision - Sabrina has nocturnal eyesight. Her eyes have the ability to see in low light conditions. Her eyes can glow in the dark as well. * Martial Arts - Sabrina is very well skilled at martial arts. She can karate chop things in half and other moves. * 'Water Manipulation '- Like Captain Sharkfin, Sabrina can manipulate water. She can generate whirlpools to capture villains or can send waves to swallow them up. Category:Fannon Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Martial arts Category:Heroes